Midnight Fantasies
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: A bunch of romatic oneshots i just made. A very spicyvalentines day for a very inocent girl.
1. Loves gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Unless I have been dreaming and I'm really Naoko Takeushi. (Usangie pinches herself) no I'm not dreaming.

**Love's gift**

_A.N. These are a couple of one-__shots that I had in mind. If you like the ideas please review!! Last time I wasn't soo lucky u.u_

It was the dreaded day. The day were the world trembles, the people suffer, the stock goes up, and you are left totally defenseless. The day Mamoru had been fearing all year. For him it was nothing but mayhem and chaos.

Valentines Day.

Yes, the day where mostly all the girl, known and unknown, came to him with a big box of chocolate, or red roses, or silly cards. He didn't hate the day. Actually, he was completely indifferent. A day like any other. It was the big fuss that so many women made that completely bored him. He didn't like the attention, he never needed it. every year it was the same. He had a ton of gifts, but he had to break so many hearts.

But that year, was different. He had a feeling that this year it was going to be different. Usagi Tsukino was there, and he was ready for anything she could give him.

He didn't care for what any other girl could give him, all he wanted was the a special gift that blonde beauty. It was true, they weren't a couple, and yes, he was a bit rude to her. But he liked to tease her, it was the only way to get to her. He didn't know why, but he liked her when she got mad. That fire in her eyes was irresistible. Over the time he got to know her, he had grown a feeling for her. It may be attraction, or chemistry.

- Earth to Mamoru!! Come in Mamoru!!

Mamoru got out of thoughts and saw his best friend Motoki waving his hand in his face.

- What?

- You were in a trance. You almost seemed dead. What were you thinking anyway?

- Oh nothing. Just wondering how the day would end.

- You mean how many hearts you are going to break today. Mamoru, could you be a little less insensitive this year.

- Motoki, you can't tell a woman a lie. If you don't like her, its not fair to lie. Besides, this year I'm only interested in one woman.

- Be careful with her, Mamoru. She is a very special girl, and if you break her heart, I won't be so condescending with you.

- You should be more afraid of my heart than hers.

- You're going to tell her?

- Tell who what?-asked the beautiful Usagi Tsukino. She was wearing a white blouse that was completely to her size, with a red miniskirt that reveled her long and silky legs. She had a lollipop in the shape of a heart and was liking it innocently while she gazed at the two men. Mamoru couldn't help feeling a little bit rigid in between his legs.

- Mamoru had something to say to you, right Mamoru?

- Wait, Motoki…- but Motoki had already left. "Damn, he is going to pay for this"

- So what did you want to tell me?- asked Usagi

- Uhh, well I…

- wait before you tell me, I have a surprise for you.

- For me?- Mamoru was expecting a box of chocolates, or a teddy bear, or any other detail women always gave to him on that day. But he didn't see anything in her hand other than the lollypop he was liking. If he wouldn't have seen the innocence in her eyes, he would have thought she was trying to tempt him. He looked deep into her lips, which were all red because of the lollypop. God how he wanted to kiss them!!

- Unfortunately I left it in your apartment. So we need to go there to give it to you.

- Ok, I guess. Let's go.

They walked side by side as they were reaching the apartment. Many women looked envious at Usagi, because they thought she was his girlfriend. Usagi even put her arm around his, looking even more like a couple.

Once they reached his apartment, she tried to close his eyes with a peace of cloth. She giggled as she was preparing her gift.

- Ok, open them.

Mamoru opened his eyes and saw something amazing. More than amazing, astonishing. There she was, his precious Usako, in a red robe, her long overflowing hair let down and her sky blue eyes filled with excitement and passion. She was straight in front of him, so close he could touch her. He didn't, since he felt that it would be too precipitated.

- Tell me Mamo-chan, what do you think of this Odango-Atama now?

- You are very… I don't know what to say.

- Then don't say anything, just feel, enjoy- she said seductively as she approached him slowly, taking her robe off, revealing the red two piece underwear. She was the sexiest thing Mamoru had ever seen.

- Odango, I don't think we should- Mamoru was trying his hardest to control himself, but he couldn't hold back much longer.

- Why? Because I'm too young? Too innocent? Mamo-chan, I could give you flowers and they would die out. I could give you chocolates, and you wouldn't eat them. All those normal details are useless. I only have one thing that really is special and I plan to give it to you right now.

Once was in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck, she got on her tiptoes and reached his lips. She slowly started to kiss him, gently and tenderly. But Mamoru wanted more. His lips were more possessive, intensifying at each moment. He pulled her to the wall and lifted her, making her put her legs around his hips. There, he devoured her entirely, their lips sunk together in a forbidden dance. He put his hands in her back, feeling every inch of her skin. He descended slowly on her neck, tracing a line filled with fire. A hot passionate fire.

Usagi pulled his head and kissed him once more on his lips.

- Tell me Mamo-chan, do you like your gift so far?

- Do you want me to tell you with words or actions?

- Surprise me- said Usagi with a tempting smile on her face. He kissed her again on her lips, devouring it once more.

- Wait. I don't know if I should do this.

Mamoru looked puzzled. His once darkened eyes were returning to their ocean blue color once more. He didn't see why they should stop. Until he cleared his mind and remembered. She was still so innocent, and so virgin. It was obvious she was going to have her doubts. More especially since they weren't a couple.

- Its ok, Usako. If you don't feel right, I won't feel bad.

Usagi put her feet back to the ground and seemed a little sad.

- I'm sorry Mamo-chan, it's just that…

- You don't have to explain. I know this is your first time. It's natural for you to feel this way.

- That's not why I want you to stop.

Mamoru was confused again. If it wasn't, that what could it be?

- Then, explain why.

- Look, I know that to you and to many others, I'm just a little girl. But I'm not, I am a woman now. I look at you and all you see in me is Odango-atama. You always tease me and you always make me mad. Now I know that somehow you do it because you like me, and I like you too. But I hate that you only see me as a child rather than a young woman.

- Odang…Usako, I never think of you as a child. Heck, right now I could think less about that. I always tease you and tell you those things because I…I… I love you.

- Oh

- Yes Usako, I love you. And I love the way you look when you get angry, the fire in your eyes. I love that you are always so happy and yet you are so irritating. I love you inside and out. I treat you like that to hide my feelings. I'm afraid of getting hurt. If I ever treat you as a child it is only to save you from doing something stupid or messing something up. You are too impulsive.

- And this wouldn't classify as impulsive?

- Yes, but another one of your qualities I love is your impulse.

- Then would you accept me as something more than just Odango-atama?

- Yes, I would. I love you, my precious Usako.

- And I love you Mamo-chan.

They both kissed tenderly, sealing their commitment as boyfriend and girlfriend.

- Now that we are a couple can we use your present? I don't want to spoil the gift- said Mamoru in a sexy tone.

- Happy Valentines Day!!

_A.N. Ok, ok, I went a little overboard. But who cares? I had to take this out of my mind and I couldn't do it in a better way than this. I was actually writing this on Valentines day, or as I like to call it "desperately chocolate scarfing singles day" considering that like 55% of the women are doing that precisely today. For those of you that still doubt, __**NO I don't have a boyfriend**__!!! That obviously answers the question of why did I write this on this precise day. Ohh the shame!! But its days like these that we want more and more romance. So to fill that we use Romance Novels, champagne, wine, and Chocolate!! _

_Happy Desperately Chocolate Scarfing Singles Day!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	2. You cant fight the moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor anything that Naoko Takeushi has made of this series. Even though I wish I could. Sigh. Why is the world sooo crueel!?!?!?! :,(

**A.N.**_Hey all you Sailor Moon lovers!! I'm practically new at this whole Fanfic thing so I got to typing when I had this idea of making short stories about this show. Have you ever thought "what would happen if…" Well I was watching the anime with a friend of mine and I started thinking "why don't we make Serena and Darien a little more melodramatic and add a couple of love scenes. Not sexually loaded, but a bit of more sexuality to this." So this baby was made. Yes people it was made out of a dirty comment. Live with it. Anyway I had to get this out of my system so here goes nothing. If you don't like it, you don't have to say anything. Just read it and tell me what you think. _

**You ****can't fight the moonlight**

For Usagi Tsukino everything was so confusing. Her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba, had just dumped her without giving an explanation. She was devastated and was sunk in a great depression. Normally, when she was depressed, she would go out and play videogames at the arcade or go to eat a huge milkshake. But no milkshake, for as big as it were, couldn't take away the pain.

Besides, she knew he would be there. And the last thing she wanted was to see him. Actually that was the thing she wanted the most. Even if she was ackeing inside, she wanted to see him.

The rest of her friends, Amy, Raye, Minako, and Makoto were trying their best to cheer her up, but nothing did the trick. She was just too sad to even think of anything else that wasn't Mamoru.

One day, when after Usagi had finished school, she decided to forget about him and go to arcade to do what she knew best, eat milkshakes and play videogames. She entered the arcade and was received by the warm and tender smile of Motoki.

- Hey Usagi. Long time no see. I was beginning to worry about you.

- Well at least one man still worries about me- Usagi muttered.

- What did you say?- asked Motoki puzzled.

- I missed this place too. I missed all the fun I had and I especially missed you.

- Me? Well thank you Usagi. I missed you too. Why don't I get you a chocolate milkshake covered with a lot of whipped cream and that cherry on the top that you love so much. And since I missed you so much, it's on the house.

- Thanks Motoki. You always know how to cheer me up.

Motoki was preparing the milkshake when he started to ask Usagi about her absence from the arcade.

- I got into this sort of depression- that was all Usagi could say.

- Oh, don't tell me that you flunked another test.

- No it wasn't because of school. It was a more personal matter. I don't know if I should tell you this but I guess I don't have anyone else to talk to. Well not from a man's perspective.

- You know you can trust me Usagi- he said as he served her the milkshake.

- I fell in love with a wonderful man, unfortunately he broke up with me for no apparent reason. And now I don't know how to keep living or better yet how to live without him.

- Well, if he left you, then he isn't as wonderful as you say he is. Listen Usagi, no man in his right senses could leave a beautiful young woman like you. Heck, if saw that man I would punch him do hard. Don't feel sad Usagi, he doesn't deserve you.

- But I want to be deserved to him. He and I were meant for each other. I don't think I will ever find a man like…

As soon as she was going to say the name of that person, someone interrupted her. She turned around and saw that same person she had tried to avoid. There he was. Chiba Mamoru. And all this time, she was just trying to avoid him. All those efforts were in vain, for that moment she saw him, she began to burst in tears. She turned around so he wouldn't see her crying, but he had already saw the tear run through her cheek

Mamoru felt impotent and hated himself so badly. He never wanted to leave his precious Usako. The last thing he wanted was to see her suffer. But he was more afraid of what could happen if she stayed at his side. Especially after that dream he had a few weeks ago. He dreamt that they were getting married, only to be interrupted by a voice that warned Mamoru to stay away from her. At first he didn't believe it, but as time went by he was more and more afraid of what could happen.

- Usagi, don't cry- Motoki said trying to comfort her- look I know you love this guy, but have to let go. If he turned you down then it wasn't meant to be. Hey Mamoru, could you try to tell Usagi here that no man deserves for her to cry over them. Especially not a creep like her ex boyfriend.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He turned his face around, trying to avoid eye contact and the only thing he could say was:

- He doesn't deserve you. You are way better.

Usagi cried even more. Now Mamoru was telling her that he didn't deserve her, when the only thing she ever wanted in the world was him. She ran out of the arcade, not looking back. This was the last straw. She needed her Mamo-chan. And she needed him now.

She had gone home after the incident at the arcade. Luna received her with a nag telling her to keep up with her school work and to do her homework. Chibiusa was angry because Usagi had forgotten about picking her up from school, but Usagi didn't listen to neither one of them. She went to her room and felt tired and sad. She lied on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Her dreams were very confusing, but somehow pleasing. She was dreaming about a big wedding. There were people and flowers galore. Everyone was cheering for the happy couple. Usagi was walking side by side with Mamoru. She was the beautiful bride , while her beloved Mamo-chan was her happy groom.

- Is this true, Mamo-chan? Are we finally married?

- Yes, my dear Usako. We are happily and forever married.

- Im the happiest woman on earth!!

Suddenly the floor started to split in two, separating both Mamoru and Usagi.

- Mamo-chan!!- she cried

- Usako!!!

- Mamoru Chiba, you can't marry Usagi Tsukino- said a deep voice.

- Why are you doing this?!- yelled Mamoru.

- Because if you marry her, she will perish. And Usagi Tsukino or Princess Serena will die.

- No, it can't be!!

Usagi woke up immediately. That was a horrible nightmare. But why did she have it. Could it be that Mamo-chan dreamed it as well? Maybe that is the reason for their breakup. She had to find out. She hurried to Mamoru's apartment.

- Mamo-chan, open up!! It's me Usagi!!

- Usak..Usagi? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?

- It doesn't matter. I need to know, why did you break up with me? Was it because of the dream?

- You had it as well?

- Yes. I don't care if the whole world falls to pieces, as long as Im with you!

- You don't understand.

- What don't I understand? That you left me because you had some stupid dream? Or that you made me suffer in vain? Mamo-chan, please understand I don't care if the entire world falls underneath us, I don't need the world. I need you.

- I don't want to loose you! – He finally admitted.

Usagi looked tenderly at his beloved Mamo-chan. He did love her after all. He was just worried for her. She started to get closer to him. He had no where else to go except in her arms.

- You will never loose me. As long as we are together. I promise you that.

- But what if that dream is true? Usako, I don't want to see get hurt. I don't want to loose you forever.

- But you won't loose me. I will be yours for the rest of eternity. For the rest of eternity, Im yours.

- Usako

She was in his arms, the place she belonged. even with all the efforts to keep away from her, he couldnt fight the moonlight. She looked up to see him and tenderly deposited her lips on his. He reacted by moving his lips in the movements she gave. Both of them lost in a world so far away. Their world. Usagi opened his shirt and tried to feel his skin. Still kissing he unzipped her skirt and it fell on the floor. She was trying to take his shirt off while he was taking off hers. He began to trace a line in her neck with his kisses. She felt them like a hot fire on her skin. With inexpert hands she took off his pants and they went down to the floor as well.

He carried her to his room, where he deposited her in the bed. She saw how his eyes were dark with the passion and desire he had stored all those weeks. He began kissing her in the lips, to slowly descend to her neck.

- Usako, promise me that you will always be with be me.

- I promise Mamo-chan. I will always belong to you- she said closing her promise with a kiss. A hot and passionate kiss that promised not only promised a great future, but also an eternity of happiness.

**A.N.**_ well here it is. A little thing that came from the romantic mind of a sixteen-year old. Ha, who ever said that you couldn't mix romance novels with Sailor Moon? Ok, anyways, hope you all liked it. please be kind with the reviews I beg you!! See ya round_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie n.n_


	3. Close to you

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon! I know, it's soo sad!

**Close to you**

He had really done it this time. I mean out of all the silly things he could have done, he had done that one in particular. Now he had to face the consequences.

There she was lying in his bed. The beautiful girl he had always loved in secret was at his side, in his bed. It would have seemed that hey had made love all night long. But it also seemed Mamoru didn't have any memory of the incident whatsoever.

She turned around and slowly opened her eyes.

- Good mourning- Usagi said.

- Uh, good mourning Odango.

- Odango? What happened with Usako? I thought you had promised to stop calling me that.

- Odan… I mean Usako, what happened last night?

- You mean you don't remember? I mean after doing it five times I thought for sure you wouldn't forget.

Mamoru was in total shock. FIVE TIMES!! He knew he was a good lover, but for heavens sake that was too much.

- All I remember is going to a party with Motoki and drinking a couple of drinks, and then everything goes blank.

- Oh that was some party last night. Especially the one you and I had here. Even when it's my first time it still was incredible.

- Usako, I'm sorry but last night was a mistake.

- What do you mean a mistake? You were the one who actually begged me to do it. I was saying no, but you kept insisting.

Mamoru sat up and took his hair off his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must be wrong, he would never beg a girl to have sex with him. "_Ok calm down Mamoru I'm sure you must be dreaming. Odango isn't here and you are just dreaming. Yeah, you are just having an erotic dream about Usagi_"

He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself, but it was useless, she was still there. Then fear striked him like a hammer.

What if Usagi got pregnant? What if her father finds out? Damn, he was a goner if her father knew what he had done.

- Are you ok, Mamo-chan? You don't look so good.

- So I was your first?- Mamoru asked nervously.

- Yeah, the very first. But what does that matter now?

- I have to respond to you, Usako. I am gonna have to make you my wife- Mamoru said as his face grew a sneaky smile.

- Well, you don't have to do it. I mean, this was just something that happened- Usagi said nervously as Mamoru got closer to her.

- Oh, but I want to. And I wouldn't mind making you my wife- he said with a very sexy smile.

- Really?- Usagi said surprised- cause I don't mind that you were my first. I..I…

Usagi was interrupted by a very passionate kiss that Mamoru gave her. She felt weak and trembled in his arms as he possessed her lips. She felt the room spin in circles as they both submerged in their kisses.

- Hold it right there!

Mamoru turned to the door and saw Motoki and Minako standing there looking at the couple. Mamoru grew angry.

- What do you want?- he said irritated.

- I can't let you take away Usagi's innocence.

- Innocence? But I already had her with me.

- Actually no. You and Usagi-chan have never made love to each other- said Minako.

- But last night….

- You passed out after a couple of drinks. I told you drinking scotch was a bit too hard for you- said Motoki.

- And the three of us had a perfect way to prank you- said Minako- well better yet, me and Motoki made a bet to Usagi that she could pretend to have made love to you.

- I got to say, she is a good actress- said Motoki.

So it was a prank? He hadn't made love to Usagi? He felt a bit relieved but the other part of him felt angry.

- How could you do this?- Mamoru said angry.

- Well, a year supply of chocolate milkshakes is a good prize. And besides this was a really great way to get closer to you.

- If you wanted to get closer to me then why did you have to make a stupid bet?!?

- You think you would have taken time to even get to know me, or even listen to me for more than three seconds without you insulting me or calling me Odango? I wanted to be with you as something more than just the silly girl who you always make fun of.

Mamoru looked tenderly at Usagi. She was a sweet girl. An impulsive one, but sweet non the less. He looked at Motoki and gave him an evil glare.

- Get out now!

- Look Mamoru we are sorry but please take it easy. We were only having fun.

- Get out now!

Mamoru pulled Motoki and Minako out of his bedroom and out of his apartment.

- Wait, what about Usagi? Don't tell me that you are going to punish her?- said Minako.

- As a matter a fact, I am. My soon to be wife has a thing or two she needs to learn about the consequences of trouble making.

Mamoru closed the door in their faces and directly went back to his room where he dedicated the entire day with his Usako teaching her some "obedience lessons".

Meanwhile in the arcade, Minako and Motoki were both giggling and celebrating.

- I can't believe we did it! I mean, I thought for sure he would go ballistic on her too- said Motoki.

- I know, who'd a thought that a simple prank could make those two stay together. But one thing is still confusing, what did Mamoru mean by teaching Usagi a lesson?

- Oh, Minako, you are still too young to know- said Motoki laughing.

- And also, how are you gonna get the money to give Usagi a year supply of chocolate milkshakes? I mean, you aren't that rich.

- Oh god I totally forgot! I'm DOOMED!

_A.N. Ok I know this story isn't as dramatic and expressive as the last ones but give me a break, I wrote this at like 1 am and I am sooooooooo sleepy! I wanted to get this out of my mind before it went away, so please tell me what you think! _

_Thanks to Shana Elmsford and Mangamania who are the only ones that are reviewing until now! You guys rock! And allll of those who added me to their favs, you gys rock out loud as well!_

_Got to book it! REVIEW!!! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	4. Provocative

Disclaimer: Hello I'm Usangie, I'm not here right now, but I don't own Sailor Moon, but if you want to reach me leave a message after the beep…(pause) BEEEEEEEEEP.

**Provocative**

Usagi couldn't understand what was wrong. She never felt unhappy with herself, but whenever she was with Mamoru she felt that he could always find a weakness to her. Usagi was tired of being Odango.

Mamoru and her have been dating for quite a while and their relationship was going on smooth sailings, but there was just something missing, something powerful. Mamoru seemed more like a father than a boyfriend. He was always correcting Usagi in any way.

"_Go do your homework"_

"_Study"_

"_Go to bed early_"

She was sick of it! No more baby Usagi! There just had to be a way to prove to Mamoru that she wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman, for heavens sake, and rather attractive one for that matter. She was thinking of a way to prove it to him when suddenly it came to her.

She was going to prove, not only to Mamoru but to everyone else she was all grown up. She took out a black miniskirt and a purple blouse that revealed her back and was covering her breasts and tied on the back, it was very revealing and even Usagi was astonished at what she saw in the mirror. She was an authentic _femme fatale._

She walked to the Arcade were she knew Mamoru was waiting for her. It was six ac clock and she was ready for anything that might happen, either Mamoru would get mad or he would recognize her point. She entered and as soon as she laiyed a single foot in that arcade, everyone turned and saw Usagi. She walked to where Mamoru was. He was sitting in one of the tables with Motoki, once he saw Usagi, his mouth dropped open.

She was beautiful, more than that, she was HOT! Mamoru couldn't help but feel a certain bult in the middle of his legs. He turned and saw Motoki's mouth wide open as well. He was starting to get angry. He pulled Usagi outside

- Wait, where are we going?

- Away from here- he said in a serious tone. They entered an alley where Mamoru pushed Usagi on to the wall.

- What in the heavens name are you doing?!?!

- I came to our date as you said- she said proudly.

- In a hooker outfit?!? You look like a total prostitute!

- And what difference does that make? You still treat me like a child!

- A child? Usagi unless you haven't noticed you are a total child! You act like one constantly!

- I'm not a child! I am a woman and I want to be treated as such!

- And that's why you dress as a prostitute?!? Usagi you don't have to dress like this to get me to think that you are a woman. I know you are, its just that you are a careless woman, who constantly needs to be reminded that she has duties to fulfill.

- you are always treating me like a child. You are always telling me to do this and do that. Do your homework, study, go to bed! FYI you arent my father! I don't need to be treated like a child by you!

- Well sorry for worrying about you! I do those things so you can be a good person, Usako. You are still in school and you need to study and become an important person.

Usagi started to think clearly about what he was saying. She was doing a bit bad in her school work. But that still didn't explain why he didn't spend as much time as he did.

- Well if you think that I am a woman, why don't you kiss me when we are in public?- she asked angry.

- Usako, I am the type of man that like to keep things on the low profile. I don't express my emotions in public, and less when it comes to kissing.

- All right, if you wont kiss me in public, I'm sure Motoki will- she was about to leave when Mamoru grabbed his arm tight and pulled her fiercely to the wall.

Usagi saw the power of his eyes, it gave her chills all over her body. He was mad, more than mad, he was pissed. He looked deeply with his frustrated anger into her sky blue eyes. She was frightened, he had her trapped in a dead end. No where to run but into his arms.

- What are you gonna do with me?- she asked him with an innocent look in her eyes.

- I wont hurt you- Mamoru said- but you need to learn a thing or two about manners and being civilized.

- So what are you gonna do? Spank me?- she said with a spark in her eyes.

- You want me to spank you, don't you? You naughty, naughty girl- he got closer to her and covered her with his arms. He possessed her sugar pink lips and kissed them passionately until they became red.

- What do you want from me? Tell me what you need- she said

- Just stop strutting yourself in front of all those guys when you use a miniskirt. I wanted to punch Motoki so bad when he started drooling at the sight of your skirt.

- So I guess I made a good impression- she smiled, but quickly turned serious when Mamoru looked at her angry. He was never going to let any one see his precious Usako the way he did. He looked at her outfit. He had to admit, it was a rather sexy outfit. Seeing his Usako in that type of outfit was a total jump. She brought a certain innocence to that ensemble.

- I want you to promise me that you will never wear that outfit in public ever again- he said tenderly.

- Well if you want, you can take it off and help me burn it- said Usagi with a wink.

- I think that it's a bit too precipitated to burn it. I said that you shouldn't wear it in public, but I ever said anything about when we are in private.

Usagi raised her eyebrow. So Mamoru did consider her a woman after all.

- Now why don't we go to your apartment and help me change into something more decent- she said in a seductive tone.

- Sweetie, if we go to my apartment, there will be nothing decent for you to wear, or better yet nothing at all. If you catch my drift.

- Its on!

_A.N. __I'm sorry for not updating soon!!! I plead you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me! I had this HUMONGO writer block! I had no idea what to write. This was a bit short and unexpected so if its not to your liking you can still review and tell me if you didn't like it. I will try to update as soon as I can but right now I'm on vacation and I might not do it as soon as you think. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I loved all your reviews!!_ They were sooooooooo sweet like Cake! Got to book it! Love ya! 3 3

Xoxo

Usangie


	5. Wanna Bet

Disclaimer: _**Usangie**_: Oh NOOO! Theyyy'reee coooming!

_**Mamoru**_**:** Who?

_**Usangie**_: those evil midgets who take away all your energy and suck your essence! They're….they're….*_Two men dressed in black suits come inside and grab Usangie_* freaking lawyers!

_**Lawyer**_: say it!

_**Usangie**_: *_Sighs_* I don't own Sailor Moon! THERE! NOW LET ME GOOOOOOO!

**Wanna Bet? (Part one)**

"_He is going to get it this time!"_ Usagi Tsukino thought in anger as she dashed inside the arcade. That morning she had done what she normally did. Get up late, dash to school before they would give her detention, eat her lunch (and her friends' lunch as well) and flunked another test. Yes, the day was pretty normal for her. That was until he saw him. Mamoru Chiba was such a pain in her ass and to make matters worse he had gone off opening his big mouth to everyone. HOW DARE HE SAY THAT THEY HAD GONE OUT! As IF! Not even in her wildest dreams (that mostly included ice cream, cake and Tuxedo Mask) would she go out with that prepotentious pompous annoying….

- Going somewhere Odango?- Mamoru said as he was sitting in one of the tables behind her.

She dared not look at him. She knew that once she turned around, her anger would skyrocket and she would kill him. She put her hands in a fist and slowly turned around. There he was, sitting all relaxed and with his usual smirk on his prepotentious face. OH how she wanted to SLAP him! She looked at him with angered eyes. If glares could kill, Mamoru would have died in the instant.

- Whoa, what's wrong with you? Flunk another test?- he asked her as he took a sip of his coffee.

How the hell did HE know? Was he actually spying on her life? Ok so maybe she flunked more times than she aced but it wasn't her fault that Ms. Haruna gave out really hard tests….and that she had spent all her free time trying out the new Sailor V videogame than studying. But he didn't have to know!

Instead of yelling or bursting out in public, she tried to breathe and do the most logical thing….drag him out of the place and once they were alone slap him. Mamoru looked puzzled and he couldn't understand why Usagi was acting this way. Normally she would only pull her tongue if he picked on her. But a slap! Was she in her period? She grabbed her hand and twisted it.

- What the heck is wrong with you?- he said a bit angry but not as angry as she was.

- What the…heck is wrong with...me?- Usagi repeated almost confused but her confusion was quickly replaced for anger- what the hell is wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH ME? Mamo-BAKA! You seriously don't know what's wrong with me? WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU WENT OUT WITH ME! You have no right to go on bragging things that didn't even happen!

- You lost the bet, so the most humiliating thing for you is to tell everyone that you went out with me- Mamoru smirked- a game debt is a debt of honor. Although I don't know why you think going out with me is such a humiliation.

- BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMBASS!-Usagi yelled- you are freaking jerk who still keeps bugging me! But thanks to your stupid bet and the fact that I lost, I can't ask the boy I wanted on a date.

- Oh, so Odango is in love- Mamoru smiled- and what blind idiot would fall in love with you? He would probably have to wear ear plugs because of your annoying rants.

- Well now no one will, if they think we are going out!

- Cheer up, Odango! If you win next bet you can have your revenge.

And the game rolled. Mamoru knew Usagi couldn't resist a dare, reason why she does whatever stupid bet he made. Every time he had an idea, she would go along with it, and the same was with him. If Usagi dared him to do something, he couldn't resist either! And the last bet had been the most stupid one yet.

_******Flashback******_

- I dare you to go to the temple and clean all the leaves before the clock strikes five. Right now its three o clock so you got two hours to clean ALL of the temple- Mamoru smirked. Ray had told him she could use an extra hand in the temple so this was the perfect chance. And with a dimwit like Usagi she was bound to get it done. Besides, he owed Ray favors from before.

- You suck at giving me dares!- Usagi pouted- you seriously don't know how to make a juicy dare!

- You didn't let me finish, you have to clean ALL the temple wearing _this_- he showed her one of the ugliest clown costumes ever made. One thing she hated the most was clowns and dressing like one was even worse.

- What happens if I don't win?- she raised her eyebrow.

- I will….ridicule you or make you feel ashamed in any way I want.

- And if I win, you get to run around the temple wearing _this!_- Usagi showed him a sexy red dress that seemed to be so small even for him- perfect payback!

- You're on!

_******Ends Flashback******_

And as many saw, she lost. Mamoru kept thinking hard about how to ridicule her. She could make her go around dressed in something ridiculous or even make her be her maid for a week. That was ridicule enough. But one day, after school she saw her. She looked at the arcade with big dreamy eyes. At first he thought she was looking at a new milkshake or food, but in a matter of minutes he figured out what….or better yet who she was looking at. Inside of the arcade was Motoki helping a small kid play one of the videogames. Mamoru didn't need signs in neon to know that Usagi had a crush for Motoki. That was a perfect way to get back and destroy her chances! There in the instant he had an evil shqueme to make Usagi make a fool out of herself and make her angry in an instant.

He wasn't trying to be mean or even evil, but there was just something that he enjoyed out making Usagi angry. Those sparks in her eyes, the way she looked at him with deep passion. Even when that passion was because she wanted to kill him. Every time he saw her get angry he could feel something boil inside of him. Oh my god! Was he getting turned on just thinking of how to get her angry? He could feel a certain satisfaction when she pulled him out of the restaurant. In the alley where they were standing she had pushed him hard to the wall and slapped him. She never hit him but somehow that reaction was unexpected. And he enjoyed the spark in her eye.

- You bet I am going to!- she said getting him out of his thoughts- because this time I'm going to invent a dare so huge that not even you can accomplish!

- And what do you have in mind?

- I'm not going to tell you now, but be sure that you are going to pay for this humiliation Mamoru Chiba. And I'm gonna hit you where it hurts the most. WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST!

- Yeah, yeah, whatever you say- Mamoru rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting. Usagi Tsukino was giving him a dare. And he couldn't wait that delicious moment in which she would lose.

_**A.N.**__ WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had an idea! Finally a plot for this! I know I take a long time but can you blame this poor author? She has too many plans! College can suck e life out of me! I have tried the "moon healing activation" move on my school principal….but unfortunately he is human *sigh* I thought for sure he was a negaverse monster out to get the energy of his students! But no, he is just evil, period! I made this short so you guys can be more hooked on the story. I gotta be honest I don't know if the end will be in the next chapter or on the one after it, so be on the lookout for my updates! Ok gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	6. Wanna bet part two

**Usangie**: *_comes in dressed as Naoko Takeushi_*

**Mamoru:** What the hell are you doing now Usa?

**Ray**: *_sigh_* she is just as klutzy as Usagi! She actually thinks that this way she will have the right, when She never will.

**Usangie**: HEY! A girl can dream you know? *_takes off disguise_* ok I don't own Sailor Moon but enjoy the fanfic anyways!

**Wanna Bet? (part two)**

Usagi was contemplating the window as Ms. Haruna was giving the class. She never paid attention so it was no wonder. Instead of listening to the class she was planning a huge revenge that would put an end to this war of bets. But she knew that his was her fault as well. Mamoru and her love to dare each other and they can never say no. She wondered why in the world did he have to pay back by telling everyone that they dated. He couldn't have known about Motoki…could he? And what about him? Who was he interested in? Who in her right mind would even love him? It's not like she cared really.

After class she decided to go up front. She didn't care if Mamoru had told everyone that they dated, she would go up to Motoki and ask him out. It didn't matter anymore. So she went straight to the arcade and there he was. He was on the other side of a counter when he looked at her.

- Hey Usagi!- he greeted her cheerfully like he always did.

- Hey Motoki- she said nervously.

- I heard some rumors going on that you and Mamoru were dating- he winked.

- NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN….HE…..AND I….NOT EVE...-but she didn't finish since Motoki started talking.

- I'm actually glad Mamoru is finally giving a chance. After what had happened I thought for sure he would never go out with women again.

- Huh? What do you mean? What happened?

- That's something I can't tell, but if you really want to know, let's just say that he is a very closed person and because of that he lost someone a long time ago.

- Oh….- Usagi thought and looked at Motoki who was smiling to her.

- Usagi, can I ask you for a favor?

- Sure! Anything you want!

- Please take care of him- he said smiling- I wouldn't want to see any of my friends get hurt. Oh and have a lot of patience as well. He doesn't give in so easily to love and he needs some push sometimes.

- But we're not…..

- Oh no, someone spilled milkshake on the machine! Talk to you later Usagi!- and with that Motoki left with his usual charismatic smile.

Great! And she didn't even ask him out! Now what was she going to do with those movie tickets? She couldn't help but clutch them in her hands and look away in anger. This was all Mamoru's fault. If he hadn't told everyone that they dated (which was not true) this wouldn't be happening. She suddenly looked outside where he saw Mamoru with another girl. She tiptoed her way to the door and tried to overhear their conversation.

- I…I like you… C-Chiba-san!- the girl said out of the blue. Usagi opened her eyes widely. A girl was interested in _Him_? She looked at Mamoru for a response but he only looked away and scoffed.

- Yeah, but I don't- he rolled his eyes- so my answer is no.

- But if you just give me a chance….

- And I can give you a hundred chances and I would still say no- he said annoyed- now can you please go? You are making a scene and I don't like women who use crying to manipulate men.

- You are so cruel Chiba-san!- the girl ran away crying.

That was the last straw! Usagi had always hated men that toyed with women's emotions and Mamoru was being a complete jerk! She got out of her hiding spot and went and punched him in the ribs.

- YOU POMPOUS IMBECIL! THAT IS NO WAY TO TURN DOWN A GIRL YOU JERK!- She said with an outraged anger.

- OW! Stop it Odango!- he yelled in pain.

- That's what you get when you play with the hearts of poor innocent girls- she said defending herself and hitting him again but this time in his arm.

- I said Stop it Odango!- he said and grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her close to him- I know that girl doesn't like me. She doesn't even know me! How can someone say that they love you if they don't even know in the slightest what you are or what problems you have?

- But you should at least be nicer when you turn them down! A simple "I'm sorry but we can't" would be more indulgent- she tried to let go of his grip.

- What were you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be studying? Or were you here to see Motoki?- he said with a wink and Usagi only turned red- you know you have no chance with him so why don't you just give up?

- HEY! I DO have a chance it's just that I haven't been able to talk to him. And now thanks to you he won't even let me ask him out because he thinks I'm dating YOU!

- And that's bad because?

- I bet you wouldn't even be able to go out on a decent date- she said scoffing and pulling herself out of his grip and he suddenly let her go, and she was rubbing her forearm- I mean, organize a REAL date. Make a woman feel special and everything. You wouldn't know how to organize a decent date even if it were given to you on a sheet of instructions.

- You are on!- he said smiling devilishly- I take your bet! Too bad your vengeance is so crummy because I'm going to win and this time you will be my maid for a week if you lose!

- WAIT! I never said I was betting anything! No fair!

- Too late- Mamoru shrugged- you said the two magical words and now you have done a bet with me. If I win you are going to be MY maid for a week.

- But…..But…..BUT!- She shook her head in disbelief but she suddenly had an idea- alright, you are on! But if I win, YOU will be _my_ butler for a week. And I have a lot of things I would to do to you.

- This Friday! You, me and the best date you will ever have! And of course your maid outfit will be waiting for you as well- he winked and with that he turned around and smirked to himself.

This was going to be interesting. He didn't like the idea of having a date with Odango but the fact that she was going to be his slave for a week sounded promising. He imagined the maid costume she would be in. Black was a beautiful color for her precious white silky skin. It would definitely be made of silk and of course the skirt would be so short that is would reveal her long white and silky legs. The idea of her serving him in that sexy and, out of the question, hot costume made his blood rise. Suddenly he shook his head. What in the world was he thinking? This was ODANGO! The girl who would always hit him, and give him death glares….the one with those sexy azure eyes, the long silky white legs, and a promising mouth that promised a sexy experience of exploration. His demons must be playing tricks on him. He couldn't possibly be into a girl like Odango. But then why did he want to imagine her in that sexy maid outfit serving to his every whim and then taking her for "obedience lessons"? He imagined the skin, the facial expressions, the positions, the moans….he shook his head again.

"_Focus Mamoru! This is something you have to win at all costs! So you better prepare her for the best date she ever had_" he thought as he headed to his apartment for major planning.

_A.N. Hello everyone! I know this is a short chapter but I have the end in the next chapter and I wanted to make more suspense in this. I know I didn't update so fast but as always I have a life full of jobs plus other fics I have to update as well. Please have patience with me! As for your reviews I loved them all and I thank each and every one who reviewed the last chapter. Please give me your thoughts on this one! And keep on the lookout for the final part of this story! Well gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	7. Wanna bet final part

Me: Magical Conch Shell! Will I ever own Sailor Moon?

Magical conch shell:…..No…

Me: THE SHELL HAAS SPOOOOKEEEN! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! !

**Wanna Bet? (Final Part)**

"_I really don't know how in the hell I get in to these things_" Usagi thought as she was putting on her clothes for the date she would be going. She took one last look in the mirror before she left the room. Her simple red strap dress went all the way to her knees and her hair was fixed in her usual pigtails while her makeup was very light and cute and was wearing low black heels. "_But I shouldn't worry! I mean it's Mamo-Baka! He could never create a date so wonderful…can he?"_

Suddenly the bell rang and she went immediately to answer it. Once she opened the door she dropped her jaw all the way to the floor. Standing right in her doorstep was Mamoru Chiba dressed like she had never seen him before. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a rose in his pocket as he looking at her with his deep blue eyes and his midnight black hair shone in the moonlight.

- Odango-Atama, you look…. Good! I finally see you in normal clothes.

- I wear normal clothes- she bursted.

- Ok, if you say so- he said rolling his eyes and handed her something, a bouquet of red roses- For you.

- Holy fudge! They're beautiful- Usagi looked at the roses with amazement but suddenly shook her head- but don't think that just because the flowers are beautiful I'm gonna be impressed with you. I am a very impartial judge.

- I wouldn't have it any other way- he said smiling sneakily as he watched her leave to put the flowers in a vase with water- Shall we go Odango?

- Minus one point!- she yelled.

- what in the hell are you screaming now?- he sighed.

- I am pointing you for the things you do. I start from zero and you added two points for good clothes and the flowers but once you called me Odango I took off one point.

- But I always call you that way.

- But this is a date! You are going to have to impress me much so I can give you a lot of points. The maximum is 15 so you better hurry up and make your best. If you make it to 15 you get your prize.

- So if I don't call you Odango, what should I name you?

- Usagi of course- Usagi smiled.

- Alright. Shall we go…Usagi?- he tried to smile and made it successfully. It was really hard to smile when he felt irritated about the silly fact that she was making a grade of him like a child.

- Yes Mamoru! We shall now leave- She smiled like a total child and grabbed Mamoru by the arm as they headed out.

Their first stop was at a beautiful Italian restaurant that seemed to be perfect for couples. Once inside the waiter led them to a more private table.

- Plus two points! This place looks fabulous!- Usagi smiled and suddenly stared seriously at every part of the restaurant.

- You seem quiet Oda..I mean Usagi- Mamoru said ironically.

- I'm just looking at the place so I can remember it in the future- she said looking everywhere.

- May I ask why?- he asked raising one eyebrow.

- I always have had this thing where I want to keep everything in my memory- she smiled at him- plus observing cautiously helps to improve your memory.

- That is odd, but I understand you completely- Mamoru sat back and looked away- when I was a boy I lost my memory along with my parents and I have this sense of emptiness. I mean I don't even know if Mamoru is my name.

- You poor thing- she said looking at him compassionately.

- Let's just order something. I really don't like talking about my past- he looked at the menu and a waiter came to them as they both ordered- I would like some poached salmon with a side of mint salad and to drink I would like some tea of jasmine. I'm gonna need something to calm my senses.

- I would like a….excuse me but what is cav…caviar?- Usagi looked at the waiter with curiosity.

- Fish eggs- he said with a formal smile while Usagi's face transformed into disgust.

- EWW! How do people even eat that? It sounds disgusting! I want a burger.

- A burger? We don't serve that here- the waiter looked at her puzzled.

- You know what just bring her a chicken salad- Mamoru sighed after rubbing his temples- and some ice tea to drink.

- Right away- The waiter left with his usual formal smile.

- MINUS ONE POINT!- Usagi said scoffing.

- Why do you take off points? I didn't do anything wrong- Mamoru said desperate. He swore that once that was all over he would have his vengeance with that maid outfit.

- You can't control a woman, especially when it comes to food- Usagi said in a know-it-all pose.

- Look Usako, if I ordered for you it was because you were making a ridicule of yourself ordering something that seems obvious that they wouldn't have. And I ordered for you knowing what you like, or did I make a mistake in your tastes?

- Well…- Usagi thought about it for a second and after reasoning it he was right, she did like chicken salad and ice tea- ok you're right. You get to conserve your point. Up to now you have three points.

- And the date has just started- he smirked- wait till you see all the other things I have planned.

- Tell me!- Usagi smiled at him and looked at him with her huge curious azure ayes.

- It's a surprise- he winked.

Once the dinner was brought to their table, Usagi and Mamoru kept talking about themselves and even made jokes. If you looked at them from a certain distance you could have confused them for a couple. Usagi had always thought of Mamoru as a stuck up jerk who only cared to make her life miserable. But once they started talking like civilized people, he was actually rather interesting. He didn't have that huge sense of humor but he knew of a way to keep her interested in his stories. As for Mamoru, he also had made a prejudice about Usagi that was now being replaced for a different image. She was quite witty and had a keen sense of humor. He talked about things in a rather serious level while everything she said was like a wonderful and colorful story. It was like listening to a child talk about the world from a colorful perspective. She smiled and laughed at every memory she had. For once in a long while, they were actually thinking differently about themselves.

After dinner, a soft music started playing in the restaurant and Mamoru smiled.

- Care to dance with me, Usako? – He gave her a seductive and slender smile that made her widen her eyes in amazement as she nodded.

Once on the dance floor, he grabbed her hand and her waist as they started to dance slowly. Usagi gazed up at Mamoru who looked at her with a sort of tender look in his eyes. What was she thinking? This was Mamo- Baka! The stuck up guy who always tried to make fun of her! She had to concentrate! She had to stop thinking of him in any way possible. He was evil….EVIL! But, then why was she enjoying his touch as they were dancing and the look in his eyes. Usagi suddenly stopped and looked at him.

- I think we should go back to our table- she said.

- Why?- he looked at her as he kept grabbing her waist and her hand. He didn't want to let her go just yet.

- I'm….still hungry!- she lied- We can order dessert.

- well, we aren't going to be eating dessert here- Mamoru smiled- want to go to the next part of this perfect date?

Usagi nodded and followed Mamoru as he led the way. He paid for the dinner and left with Usagi. The night was shining perfectly on them as they walked side by side like a true couple. Usagi looked at him and blushed. They weren't a couple! They weren't a couple! They weren't a couple! She had to get that out of her head.

- What are you thinking about, Usako?- Mamoru pondered after seeing Usagi look somewhere else as if she were distracted.

- I…I don't know- She shrugged- I am thinking about this I guess. I never thought I would be on a date, and with you of all people.

- I know, you were expecting your first date to be with Motoki. Am I right?- he raised his eyebrow and smiled.

- How do you….

- It's obvious. You look at him with longing puppy dog eyes and the fact that you are nervous means that this is your first date ever.

- I'm so obvious- She slapped her forehead- I just…I don't even know why we even do these stupid dares.

- It's simple- Mamoru smiled- we both love making each other mad.

- I guess you're right- Usagi giggled- I swear to god I am never gonna make another dare.

- Don't make promises you can't keep- Mamoru laughed- you know you like making me mad and when you get mad as well there is nothing stopping you.

They were both approaching a park and they went inside. By that hour, there weren't many people I the park and it was perfect for them to be alone. They walked through the cherry blossoms that adorned the park as the moonlight gave them a white spiritual look. They stopped at a place that as near the lake and Usagi could see something on the floor. It was a picnic basket with a sheet on the floor and roses covering everywhere.

- Oh my god! This is so beautiful!- Usagi said amazed.

- You know why we didn't eat dessert at the restaurant? It was because it was much better to have desert here in the park- Mamoru said as he opened the picnic basket and took out a piece of cake- care for some chocolate cake?

- Thank you- she smiled and sat down on the sheet alongside Mamoru. She ate a piece of the cake and closed her eyes- this is truly delicious! Did you make it?

- Well I do cook every once in a while you know- he said hiding very well the ticket of his purchase in his pocket- there is more where that came from, help yourself!

- Don't mind if I do!- she giggled as she ate.

Mamoru kept looking at her. At first he was freaked out because she was scarfing down all the cake and then he couldn't help but smile and laugh. In the end Usagi was left with cake crumbles all over her lips.

- here let me help- he got a napkin and got close to her as he tried to clean her up and suddenly he looked at her lips. Those temptations that screamed "kiss me" all over. He got closer and closer, but his conscience told him to stop. It wasn't right of him to kiss her. So he got up. But he didn't count on the fact that she would get up as well and smile at him in such a tender and sweet way.

- Wanna dance?- she giggled.

- But there is no music.

- We don't need music. Just you and I- she winked as they both got together and danced slowly- kiss me, beneath the milky twilight- she began singing in a whisper- lead me, out on the moonlight floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling. So kiss me.

- I can't take it anymore- He sighed as he pulled her close to him and headed down to kiss her.

Usagi didn't know what to do, what to think. So instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tiptoes as she deepened the kiss. Once they separated to get some air they both looked at each other confused.

- What just happened?- Usagi whispered.

- I don't know- Mamoru whispered as well- But I want to keep on knowing.

He got down again and this time he put his hands on her waist to feel her as he kept on kissing, but Usagi interrupted the kiss.

- This isn't right. I mean, we're supposed to be enemies! I…I can't be…we can't…be in love.

- Who says I have to be your enemy? And even so, if I have felt this way for you for such a long time, why can't I express myself now!- Mamoru put his hands in a fist- do you know how hard it is for me to fight with you all the time and not be able to say what I truly feel?

- Why didn't you tell me?- she looked at him with eyes wide open.

- I thought you would make fun of me. I thought you would say no to me because you hate me.

- I don't hate you- Usagi hugged him- sure you make me desperate and angry, but I don't hate you.

- Usako, I have been hurt before. I don't want to be hurt again.

- I won't! I promise you that I won't hurt you!- She looked up and kissed him passionately as she surrounded his neck with her arms. Once she separated from his embrace she coved her hands in his face and looked at him tenderly and passionately.

- Just one last thing…

- Huh? What is it?

- How many points do I have now?- he asked softly.

- To be honest, I lost count at 20- she giggled- but what does that have to do?

Suddenly Mamoru's face grew into a smirk. Usagi looked at him puzzled and he gave her a devilish smile.

- So I won the bet! You did go out on the best date ever! I win!- he said triumphantly.

- Wait! What the hell? I was in the middle of an important thing and all you care about is the stupid bet?- her expression grew into anger and she slapped him in the process- fine! You won! Happy? I will be your maid! But hear this Mamoru Chiba! You are a selfish sadistic jerk! I don't even know why I felt like I could fall for you! I am going home!

She turned around and went stomping but was stopped by Mamoru's voice who yelled.

- DON'T FORGET TO COME TOMORROW TO MY APARTMENT! MY ODANGO MAID!

"_GAAHHH! The NERVE of that guy! How dare he play with my emotions! DAMN HIM!"_She thought furious as she left to her house.

* * *

The next morning Usagi went to Mamoru's apartment but he wasn't there. He had left a note on the door specifying that he had gone out shopping and that the key was under the mat. Once inside Usagi found another note next to a big white box.

"_Your new uniform. I expect you to wear it while you're here_

_Mamoru_"

Once Usagi opened the box and took out the maid uniform she couldn't help but to let her jaw drop right to the floor. "_He has got to be kidding me!"_ she thought "_But you know what? If he thinks he can play with me then he is got another thing coming_" she smirked as she put her plan into action.

As Mamoru was coming inside his apartment he found himself smelling the nice aroma of cinnamon apple coming from the oven and his entire apartment sparkled of clean. He looked everywhere and there was no speck of dirt anywhere. The thing was that there was only one thing missing. Odango. He went through his entire apartment but she was nowhere to be found. There was only one place he didn't check, his room. He opened the door slowly and once inside he froze to death. In that room, in his bed, was Odango-atama lying in a very compromising position wearing that skimpy and short maid outfit he had gotten her. He had given a very sexy maid outfit for a reason, because he wanted to see her in that sexy ensemble. But he was never prepared for what she had prepared for him. The black dress that went all the way to her mid-thigh, the contrast of her skin against it, how silky it looked. ((_A.N. if anyone has seen __**Kaicho wa Maid-Sama**__ then you can probably get an idea of what the uniform looks like))_

- Welcome back, goshunyin-sama- she winked- did everything go as you wanted?

Mamoru only nodded slowly looking at her up and down.

- Is everything to your pleasure, goshunyin-sama?

Again he only nodded. It must be a freaking crime to be that sexy! She got up and it didn't help the fact that she looked even sexier. She got close to him and looked at him with eyes darkened by passion.

- What would Goshunyin-sama want me to do? I am here to cater to your every whim. To your every pleasure.

- Every….pleasure?- he had a hard time swallowing.

- Every single one!- she winked and stepped back a little- But now, I bet my goshunyin-sama must be hungry. What would you like me to give you?

Mamoru didn't even know what to say. He expected her to be mad at him and throw him out the window for even making her use that outfit. But she was acting along just fine and even offering him whatever he wanted.

- Would Goshunyin-sama want to eat…me?- she said lowering the shoulder part of the costume.

- Odango, what in the hell are you doing?

- Giving my Goshunyin-sama what he wants- she said as she got closer to him and he grabbed her and pulled her to the wall.

- don't think I can't see what you're doing. You're mad at me for last night- he said looking into her eyes with a serious expression that made Usagi have a shiver run through her spine.

- I am not mad at my Goshunyin-sama, I live to make him happy- she looked away and Mamoru shacked her until she looked at him- all right, IM PISSED! But it has a totally excellent reason. SOME IDIOT who is standing right in from of me played with my emotions.

- And if I played with your emotions you play with mine- Mamoru concluded- You are too obvious Odango.

- Don't you toy with me Mamo-Baka! This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have played with my emotions I wouldn't be in this situation. But if it's a sexy maid you want, it's a sexy maid you get!- and with the she got out of his grip and walked closer to the bed as she took off her clothes and was left only in a black lingerie ensemble that left very little to the imagination and turned to him with eyes filled with passion and lust- What does my Goshunyin-sama want?

- For you to stop this!- he yelled- You are making a fool out yourself Odango. Get your clothes back on- he picked up the dress from the floor but couldn't help look at her white long legs that tempted him to reach out and touch.

Usagi looked at him as he was looking at her legs and knew she was making an impression on him. So to make things worse for him she extended her legs and put it in his face.

- Does Goshunyin-sama want to touch? You are very free to touch my body- she smiled seductively.

Mamoru closed his eyes and put his hands in a fist. It was very hard for him to control himself and not even touch what he had longed to touch. He got up and handed her the dress.

- stop making a fool of yourself and get dressed- He said serious.

- something tells me that the least thing you want is for me to get clothed- Usagi got closer to him- I am offering something that no other man has ever had, not even Motoki. You mean to tell me that you don't want to be the first and only person to have the pleasure of touching me where no one has ever gone before?

She looked at him with her eyes darkened by passion and lips quivering like two temptations. Mamoru knew he was done for. He couldn't stand too much and at this rate he was going to die. He grabbed her and they both fell on the bed as he laid on top of her kissing her sweet lips. But this time he didn't kiss her tenderly like he did the night before. This kiss was fierce and passionate, this took many things and was completely egoistic and seductive. He put his hands on her neck and slowly descended all the way to her hips as he could feel every fiber of her skin and memorizing it with detail. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she tried to deepen the kiss.

- Curse this!- Mamoru said between kisses- I can't stop.

- Then don't- Usagi said curving her lips in a smile.

- But I have to talk! We have to talk! And if you keep on seducing me I will forget all about that and make you scream my name for a good while.

They both sat up and this time he kissed her tenderly.

- I am a coward ok? I didn't mean to play with your feelings- he began- I have been interested in you for a long while and I am never good expressing my feelings. When you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me I kept thinking that you were and I panicked. I didn't want to face the same hell I passed when the person I loved the most left me.

- Who was that person?

- My mother- Mamoru looked down- I have suffered by the loss of my mother and since then I always thought that women would leave me. When I came back home I thought about what I had done and I swear I wanted to punch myself for what I did. But my fear was stronger than me. I'm sorry.

Usagi widened her eyes at first and then looked down. She dared not say a word, maybe it was because she didn't want to ruin the moment or maybe because she really didn't have anything to say.

- If you hate me more than what you already do, I understand- Usagi was about to talk but Mamoru kept talking- But trust me when I say that I am going to do whatever it takes to get you to like me. Even if I have to dare you!

- Oh really?- Usagi raised her eyebrow intrigued- what type of dare would you do on me?

- I bet you double or nothing that I am going to make you happy, that I will love you more than any man will ever will in his entire life and even in the next. Do accept the challenge or are you a chicken?

- You sure are slow- she laughed as she hugged him- I take your dare! And even double it with another one. I bet you that I will be the best girlfriend you will ever hope to have, that I will be there when you need me or even when you don't, that I will love you for years, ages, lives to come and even more.

- I accept your challenge- Mamoru smiled as he kissed her once more in the most tender and passionate kiss

- now I wonder how good a lover you really are- Usagi smiled devilishly.

- Wanna bet?- Mamoru laughed as he took her back to the bed and showed her many times how good a lover he was.

_A.N. PHEW! I finally did this! It took so much inspiration to get this done. I needed funny things to add to all this melodrama! And I had to get my weapons, which include romantic novels, coffee, chocolate, sailor moon dvds, and my imagination. Trust me those things can get you to imagine the worst and the best! Ok! But not only was I on a writer's block mega humongo the size of Texas but I had a lot of work to do. You know me and how responsible I am….NOT! XD but well I hope you can forgive this poor author for being so delayed and lazy. _

_I am fascinated by every comment you guys have made! I really enjoy reading your opinions even when they are so short or so long. If you have any ideas, suggestions, anything you'd like to give me for any further one shots be free to write them or eve PM me! Once again Arigato! And gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


End file.
